Living a Lie
by EmWinston94
Summary: Selena thought that Draco Malfoy was her everything, and that he loved her. Unfortunately he broke her heart three years after they had defeated Voldemort. So now she wanders through life, wondering what she did wrong. Warning: Contains a bit of swearing and mentions of pain.


I'm Selena Jameson, I'm 24, and I work in a small restaurant in London, I have been living here for about three years now. I have been living a kind of secret life, well the truth is that I'm a witch, I went to Hogwarts, knew a ton of other wizards and witch's. I lived through the war and saw Voldemort defeated. I even returned to Hogwarts for my seventh year, and that last year of Hogwarts I became Draco Malfoy's girlfriend for three years, our relationship was amazing, so then why did he break up with me and tell me to leave him alone, it still hurts to remember that day.

* * *

"Hey Selena, I'm sorry to ask last minute, but can you take my shift, it's my son's birthday." My coworker and best friend Carly said.

"Yeah no problem, go ahead home. I don't have anything to do tonight." I pushed her out the door.

We are hardly busy here, so I'm fine with taking her shift, plus family should come before work. Of course Carly's only a year older than me she already has two kids one's 2, and the other is only 8 months old. She has a great family, a family I knew I would never have. I haven't dated anyone since Draco.

There was only two people in the restaurant, but I heard the door open behind me, and suddenly I could feel whoever walked in staring at me. When I turned around I saw a man I hadn't seen for three years, it was Draco Malfoy and he had some girl with him. My heart shattered but I tried not to show my feelings.

I was thankful there was another girl on shift who served his table, even though it's been three years I still don't want to talk to him, he really did hurt me.

The whole time he was there I could feel his stare on me but I never returned it, determined to make it seem like I am over him when I really am not over him. It seemed like forever before him and his girlfriend left, I took a deep breath when they were gone. I noticed my shift was over well Carly's shift is over.

Since I lived in a small apartment in the city I usually walk everywhere, like to and from work. It was a little later than usual tonight and it seemed to be a lot creepier tonight. To keep my mind off the growing darkness I took out my iPod. I was starting to feel like someone was watching me, but I just shrugged it off.

The feeling never wore off when I got back to my apartment. I had no choice but to ignore it because I got this feeling often, and most of the time I was convinced someone was watching me somehow. I couldn't help but wonder why the hell Draco was here of all places. I thought for sure he would still be at his parents mansion, or in a beautiful house with a family by now.

* * *

_"Selena, I'm sorry but I have to do this." He yelled after me as I ran from him._

_I stopped suddenly, "Draco what could make you break up with me?" He stared at me still not speaking._

_"That's what I thought, I'm not good enough for you and I never was. You know that's the truth!" I yelled at him._

_He sighed, "Selena I still love you, I really do. I just can't tell you why I'm doing this, trust me it hurts to do this to you." He looked on the verge of crying._

_"Bull shit, Draco you're not the first person to break my heart. I hope you know." I said now letting tears fall remembering the first time my heart broke._

_He took a step closer but I backed away, "Stay away from me Draco!" He was still staring at me._

_"I'm sorry Selena, you know that." I refused to listen to him._

_"Whatever Draco, just leave me alone." Then I ran away from the second person I thought loved me, but I was wrong._

* * *

I woke up crying from the dream, I used to have that dream a lot right after he broke up with me. This is the first time in two years that I have had that dream, I just wish I could erase it from my memory.

My phone began ringing, "Hello?" I answered.

"Selena, you're still coming right?" My friend Hayley asked talking about a gig her band is playing at.

"Yes I will be there, don't worry." She laughed.

"Good because everyone else canceled on me." She said before hanging up.

I got ready since the concert is at 2, and its almost 12, wow I slept in late.

The small club where she was playing was a few blocks away so I just walked there. When it was over it was starting to get dark out, but like walking home from work I was used to walking in the dark alone.

I was only a block away from my place when someone put their hand over my mouth, "Finally I have you, don't scream or you will only make it worse for yourself." A dark voice said.

I tried getting out of their grip but they were too damn strong.

Whoever was holding me was getting mad, "You stupid girl!" I heard the voice say before everything went black.

* * *

I woke up in a dark and cold room and I heard that dark voice laughing at me, "What do you want with me?" I yelled at him and he just continued to laugh.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"No, why would I know who you are?"

"Believe it or not, I know you very well." Now this guy was creeping me out.

I didn't say anything for a while, after a while someone came into the room and dragged me forcefully with them. I knew it was not the person who first kidnapped me.

The person pushed me into a chair in front of someone. It took me a second to realize who I was sitting in front of, Voldemort!

He laughed like he could read my mind, "Yes I am alive again child, actually I never died." Now I was scared for my life. I fought in that war and was face to face with this man he was going to kill me, but Harry Potter killed him before he could shout the spell at me.

He laughed once more before getting up and coming over to me.

He was right behind me, "It took me awhile to find you, since Draco was protecting you from being found. Too bad he couldn't protect you forever," Draco was protecting me? Is that why he broke up with me? To protect me from this evil man, was he telling the truth when he said he still loved me.

"Let go of Selena!" A familiar voice yelled.

"Draco, how nice is it for you to join us." Draco was giving him a glare.

"She hasn't done anything to you. Why do you have to hurt her?" He asked looking over at me with worried eyes.

"Well Draco, actually she saw more than she was supposed to see. That's why I have to kill her." The scary truth was that I did see way too much of what he was doing.

Suddenly without warning he yelled "Crucio!" At me and I fell to the ground in pain.

"STOP!" Draco yelled but he didn't stop, he just increased the pain.

The pain was becoming too much, my vision was beginning to blur and I knew I was going to pass out.

Before I did Draco yelled "Aveda Kadavra" Then there was silence, but I passed out from Voldemort's Crucio spell.

* * *

I moved slightly to find I was in a bed, but I knew it was not my bed because my bed is not this comfortable. Slowly I opened my eyes and found myself in a very familiar room, and a very familiar person was sitting next to the bed watching me closely.

"Selena you're awake!" He said relieved.

"Draco why am I here?" I asked him.

He then explained everything that happened me.

"Why did you come save me?" I asked.

He stared into my eyes before answering, "Selena, I didn't lie to you when I said I still loved you that day. I never wanted to leave you but I had to in order to protect you from him, but he found you somehow."

"What about the other day? You were in that restaurant with a girl."

He laughed, "She's my cousin, don't you remember her" I thought back and silently laughed at myself.

"Oh."

"Selena I still love you. I think about you every day, that's no lie. Please forgive me?" He was practically begging.

I thought about it for a second, "Only if you promise me something"

He smiled slightly,"What?"

"Please promise to never leave me again."

"Don't worry Selena, I won't," He promised and then he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Draco kiss me!" I told him.

He happily kissed me, "I really have missed you Selena." He whispered against my lips.

"I missed you too." I answered.

He kissed me again, "By the way I love you,Selena Jameson." It was amazing to hear those words again.

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy." I said back.

He pulled me into another kiss, one that was slowly escalating into something more.


End file.
